


A Fan

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Just responding the prompt: whom your favourite character get fannish over?





	

Everybody knew whom Dick got fannish over. His men, of course, but Nix was a special case. At first, nobody could point out a reason, to understand why these two - so different! -, looking opposites, men hung out. But with the obvious and grounded loyalty they shared towards each other and to the company, it became crystal clear why they were friends on the first place. They were devoted to the people they loved and believed in. They never gave up on their brothers, especially not on each other – even when Nix drunk so much to even Sink notice how much a man could drink and not die of intoxication.

Dick wasn’t always a patient man – and he wasn’t really all that patient (if someone could read his head!) – but Nix was worth his patience. Nix was worth a lot more than he usually imagined himself worth. Dick just wished he could show Nix a little of how worth he was, of how Dick saw him. Dick was tired to know it, when all Nix could see was himself as the reflection of a bottle. However, everytime he chose Nix to be happy or relieved instead of taking the alcohol away. Dick loved him too much to act on it, on anything that was wrong with Lewis Nixon. Dick was a fan after all.


End file.
